watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Masaki Yoshida
is Tomoko's second and third year classmate in high school. She has become a prominent character since Chapter 72, where they officially meet for the school trip to Kyōto. Overview Yoshida is Tomoko's classmate who has a scary appearance and is often referred to as a delinquent by Tomoko. She often acts violent towards Tomoko when Tomoko goes too far, but later chapters reveals she also likes cute things and actually wants friends who share her interests. Personality Unlike many of the other girls, Yoshida is quick to anger and extremely violent. During the class trip, Yoshida threatens Tomoko when provoked by Tomoko's characterization of her as a delinquent, and she has even physically attacked her on several occasions usually due to a comic misunderstanding. To be fair, Tomoko is not the only one who views her as rough. When Ucchi later offers her a treat from a vacation trip, Yoshida initially yells at her and refuses, then, when trying it, finds the treat "fucking awesome!" to Ucchi's shock. Yoshida does not seem to care much about school as she is seen sleeping during class and not showing up at all two days in a row. Yoshida displays a bit of innocence, which Tomoko and Yuri Tamura politely ignore, when she fails recognize a "Love Hotel." This is an early indication of her fascination with cute things. She does not really seem to get along with her own group of friends. Her friends neither fear nor respect her as Tomoko, Ucchi, and others do. Her friends freely call her a "moron" to her face which Tomoko and others would never dare to do, and Yoshida initially never physically lashes out at them though this behavior from her friends seems to depress her a bit. However, Yoshida has a line which involves her almost childlike love of cute things. In a later chapter she punches one of her friends, Rena, who ridicules something she finds cute. Tomoko discovers this part of Yoshida's personality when she notices Yoshida's panties have a kitty on them and later finds Yoshida's cutesy cat handkerchief. Yoshida also commands her to win her a stuffed doll at an arcade game, forces everyone to wear cat, mouse, and bunny ears at the amusement park , all the way to making them attend and take part in a character concert. When Tomoko and Yuri seem to take part with her mainly out of intimidation, Yoshida relaxes and happily embraces the both of them. In Chapter 128, she assumes her group will attend the night parade at the park with her. When they protest that they must return for roll call at 4 P.M. she sternly demands that they then return to the park. As the rest stare at her in silence, she becomes very meek and asks if this means they will not attend the parade with her. They agree to do so. This event suggests that despite the "loner" and "delinquent" exterior, Yoshida does not want to be alone; she sincerely wants friends who want to share her interests. In the subsequent chapters to Chapter 130.5, Yoshida softens her "rough exterior" when someone treats her as a person rather than a "type": in Chapter 129 she immediately warms to Asuka Katō when Katō compliments her on her "bear" bag, and Yoshida is very happy to find Yuri saved a place for everyone to watch the fireworks in Chapter 130.5. Appearance Yoshida has shoulder-length bleached hair with dark roots. She is lean and of above average height, being taller than her upperclassman, Megumi Imae. Unlike many of the girls in her class, she has sharp, angled eyes and small irides. While she does not appear in Season One of the anime, she appears in color on the cover of Volume 8 and her eyes appear a light brown. She often wears just the skirt and shirt without the blazer or tie. Outside of class in the amusement park which for copyright and trademark reasons is not at all based on Tokyo Disneyland, she adorns herself with various "cute" paraphernalia from the park. Anime *None Manga *Volume 08: Chapter 69, 72, 73, 74, 75, 76, 77 *Volume 09: Chapters 78, 79, 82, 84, 87, 88, 88.1 *Volume 10: Chapters 92, 95, 98 *Volume 11: Chapters 105, 106, 107, 109 *Volume 12: Chapters 111, 112, 114, 115, 115.5, 116, 118, 119, 120, 122 *Volume TBA: Chapters 123, 125, 126, 127, 128, 129, 130, 130.5, 131, 132, 133, 134 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) Relationships Tomoko Kuroki Yoshida's relationship with Tomoko commences very strained. Based on appearances, Tomoko dismisses her as a "delinquent" on their field trip to Kyōto. For her part, Tomoko takes the opportunity to pinch Yoshida's nipples while trying to wake her up. Yoshida punches in response and remains embarrassed about what happened to her. She refuses to discuss it when Yuri tries to smooth over their conflict. Tomoko reveals what she did to her by inviting Yoshida to "pinch my nipples, please," as an apology. The relationship seems to sour a bit more when Ucchi tries to wake her and gets a little experimental with her fondling and does the same thing Tomoko did. Yoshida dreams it is Tomoko fondling her, elbows Ucchi severely, then later blames Tomoko who remains confused since she cannot remember groping Yoshida a second time. The other cases tend to be comic misunderstandings, such as when Tomoko later reaches behind herself without looking to open a bathroom door only to have Yoshida open it as she is leaving and Tomoko grab her between her legs. Tomoko does not help the situation with her perverse tormenting of Yoshida, particularly when she begins to understand Yoshida has a love of cute and childish things. Despite her fear of being punched by Yoshida, Tomoko cannot seem to help winding her up. Despite all of that, she and Tomoko do seem to care about each other. During the trip, Tomoko notices that Yoshida likes high views, to which she asks if it is because, being a delinquent, Yoshida likes to look down on people. Tomoko baits Yoshida to complete a climb for the view. During the climb, when Tomoko sprains her ankle, Yoshida elects to carry her on her back. Yoshida deeply resents Tomoko treating her as a delinquent. Preparing to leave school in the rain, she senses Tomoko, who does not have an umbrella, watching her but afraid to approach. It bothers her that Tomoko will not simply ask to walk with her in the rain. After they do walk together with Megumi Imae, Imae notices this friendship; though Yoshida denies it. However, Yoshida is not blameless for exuding an attitude that fits her stereotype. When Tomoko approaches her to ask her if she wants to spend Christmas together, before she can speak, Yoshida stares at her sternly and demands what she wants which convinces Tomoko to think better of it. Nevertheless, in a subsequent P.E. class when Ogino directs the students to divide up into partners, Yoshida immediately takes Tomoko. Later when they visit the amusement part not at all for copyright and trademark reasons based on Tōkyō Disney Resort, Yoshida is delighted that Tomoko seems to enjoy a review that caters to children. For her part, Tomoko notes how happy Yoshida is. Yoshida's Friends Yoshida has two friends that Tomoko also regards as "delinquents." Currently, not enough has been revealed to justify separate character pages for them. They both tend to treat Yoshida as the less-experienced. In Chapter 95, while Tomoko and Yuri ignore her ignorance of Love Hotels, her friends quickly correct her. In Chapter 106, they freely denigrate her desire to visit an amusement park. Their insults leave her hurt and depressed. She would not tolerate such from others such as Tomoko. Rena Not named until Chapter 130, she has long presumably dyed-blond hair. Her eyes are always obscured. She openly ridicules the more childish aspects of Yoshida's obsession with cute things. In Chapter 125, when Yoshida insists on attending a performance of the Country Bear Band designed for children, she directly insults it which finally provokes Yoshida to punch her. Later in Chapter 130, she apologizes to Yoshida by presenting her with a plush toy rabbit Yoshida pined for. Unnamed This friend appears the leader of the three. Unlike Rena, her face is depicted fully. She is slightly shorter than Rena and Yoshida and has her presumably dyed-blond hair tied up in a ponytail. She frankly calls Yoshida a "moron" in Chapter 106 and Yoshida does not respond. Compare what would happen if Tomoko ever called her a "moron." This suggests that Yoshida in some way respects her or feels inferior to her. However, this friend does smooth over the conflict between Rena and Yoshida in Chapter 130. She signals Rena to produce the bunny bought as a present for Yoshida, then calms them down when Rena makes the mistake of holding it by the ears which provokes Yoshida. She also offers to leave with Rena rather than pull Yoshida from her small group, and she does not seem offended that Yoshida is with others. While she inwardly blames Yoshida for the previous conflict, she does not inwardly denigrate Tomoko or Yuri. Tomoki Kuroki Until Chapter 133, Yoshida only knows him as what she calls a "kid" or "punk." She notices him staring at her when she drags Tomoko to meet Megumi Imae, and she angrily demands what he is looking at. He inwardly concludes that she is a delinquent. Happily looking at pictures on her phone of the amusement park her class will visit, she sees him looking at her. This time, she smiles and playfully recalls him as the "punk" she met. In Chapter 133 both are surprised to find themselves sharing the same water dispenser in the cafeteria. She again playfully calls him a "kid," and when he asks her to stop calling him that, she then puts her arm around his shoulders and asks his name. Kotomi reacts to this by yelling at her, then apologizes for overreacting. Through this, Yoshida learns that he is the younger brother of Kotomi's "best friend," his first name to which she coins the nickname "Tomo," and she insists that he call her "Masaki" without any honorific. Unfortunately, this flirting sets off Kotomi again, and in his effort to restrain Yoshida, he accidentally grabs her left breast. This shocks and leaves both of them embarrassed. Kotomi Komiyama Until Chapter 133, Yoshida has little, if any, interaction with Kotomi. However, Kotomi screams at her when she playfully puts her arm around Tomoki's neck. Coming briefly to her senses, Kotomi apologizes to Yoshida, claiming that Tomoki is the "little brother" of her "best friend," whom she has always looked at as her own "little brother." When Yoshida resumes chatting with Tomoki, she explodes again. When he accidentally grabs Yoshida's breast trying to restrain her, Kotomi accuses the embarrassed Yoshida of being a "slut" who let Tomoki grope her. For this, Kotomi receives a gut punch that sends her to her knees. Yoshida walks away clearly embarrassed. Trivia *Her first name "Masaki" (茉咲) means "Jasmine Blossom." *Although she is the kind to resort to violence if angered, she clearly does not hit hard enough to seriously hurt Tomoko. *While Tomoko is convinced that Yoshida is a delinquent just like a lot of her comrades, despite her look and overall brusque and profane behavior, Yoshida hates being considered a delinquent, can get along with more normal acting friends, and is willing to help them if they are in need. *Despite her severe expression and "delinquent" persona, Yoshida has a serious affinity for cute things. *'Delinquent:' the term Tomoko uses is ヤンキー (yankee). Gallery Yoshida_Color_V8.png|Yoshida in color on the cover of Volume 8. Yoshida in Color c132.png|Yoshida in color from Chapter 132. Chapter_72_school_field_trip_group.png|The Original Field Trip Group: Yuri, Yoshida, Tomoko, and Ucchi Chapter_72_school_field_trip_group2.png|Yoshida and Yuri have no interest in interacting with one another or Tomoko. Chapter_72_pajamas.png Chapter_74_yoshida_punches_tomoko_for_the_first_time.png|Yoshida punches Tomoko for pinching her nipples. Chapter_74_on_the_train.png|After "Nipple Gate" Ch92_yoshida.png|Yoshida playing Pachinko. Ch92_yoshida2.png Ch92_yoshida3.png|"What We've Got Here is . . . FAILURE . . . to . . . Communicate!" Yoshida Cute-Mode.png|Yoshida in her Cute Mode Yoshida Meek.png|Yoshida really wants the rest to share her interests. the_picture_that_heals_all_illnesses.png|The picture that heals all physical and mental illnesses. Rena_Yoshida_Reconcile_C130.png|Rena and Yoshida reconcile over a bunny. Yoshida-Katō c129.png|Katō knows the way to Yoshida's heart. Yoshida and Tomoki c133.png|When Yoshida puts her arm around Tomoki, Kotomi screams at her. Navigation Category:Class 2-4 Category:Class 3-5 Category:Female Category:Article stubs Category:Major characters